


The Red String of Recidivism - ShuNazu

by ak1_0r1



Series: a personal arcadia [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd year, Angst, Character Study, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pining, shunazu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak1_0r1/pseuds/ak1_0r1
Summary: The puppeteer’s strings have been cut yet the besetting wine red string remains.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Nito Nazuna
Series: a personal arcadia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848076
Kudos: 4





	The Red String of Recidivism - ShuNazu

The strings have already been severed. I knew that since I myself have put an end to it. I am free; I am no longer a marionette dangling on the mercy and will of a sovereign. I’ve broken free from the strings that have seized and squeezed my heart. It was without dissent, cathartic, and yet I feel like this months later.

The puppeteer’s strings have been cut yet the faint wine red string tied around my pinky finger remains. I still catch a glimpse of the string no matter how hard I shun it. 

I’ve willingly left despite how the both of them would react. I left with trickles of regret yet with a sensation I haven’t felt in a long while. So why is it that I’m inclined to find out where the other end of the string is? Why do I itch to get ahold of the white silk ribbon I once wore? 

“I need some air,” I sighed, snapping out of my sentimental thoughts. I walked out of the now empty broadcasting room and made my way to the rooftop, greeting those I knew along the way.

I opened the door enough for me to pass through and walked to the railings. “How nostalgic,” I said as I set my hands on the cold steel, closing my eyes to feel the refreshing zephyr and thereafter opening it to see the baby blue sky filled with cotton candy clouds as the wine red string stirred by the flurry of the wind.

Turning my eyes towards the besetting string; oh, does everything have to reminds me of Valkyrie? “You’re never going to disappear, are you?” I deeply sighed, failing to shake off the desire to see the pink haired man.

Would it hurt to see him? Would it hurt to ask him how he has been doing? We’ve both drastically changed yet it was dreary just by the thought of it. 

The thought of Itsuki never fails to leave an exquisite pang to my heart. It felt like playing “He loves me... he loves me not” as a part of my heart tore like a petal of an Ox-eye daisy everytime the subject of Shu Itsuki comes up in my mind.

Nothing will be solved if I stay idle with the possibility of a relapse lingering about. I am well aware yet I allow the gradual retrogression to continue. Will all my hard work be wasted over this constant pining? I need to do something but I am lost and weak. 

“Oh, I’ve prolonged my stay,” I let go of the railings and left my scholastic arcadia with a deep dismal sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I hope I can get constructive criticism—if this ever gets views.
> 
> (Edit: I saw a mistake and I just had a stroke)


End file.
